The Modern World
by Sheikan-fire
Summary: Legolas is pulled into our modern world-chaos ensues!
1. Prologue

**The modern world**

Summary: Legolas is pulled into our modern day world - chaos ensues!

Disclaimer: I don't own any paraphernalia to do with Lord of the Rings. I do, however own the DVDs and the book(s).

Just a short note people, my friend and I are going to be in this. She's Sam, I'm Georgina. Any mentioning of a 'Sam' has nothing to do with Samwise Gamgee.

Enjoy!

_**Prologue: (Lego's POV)**_

'_What is this? A magic mirror?' Pure curiosity had led me to walk off, explore…nose about if that is the term you prefer to use. _

_In that way, I was very much like a child still, in that sense I have not aged a day. I was not ashamed of it. I am still not ashamed of it. I may never feel that my curiosity is a problem._

_However, it has proved itself a problem in this case._

_I may have been wrong to go and…explore Elrond's house. Yet how could I resist? The Council was over, the Fellowship formed, and he had given us one last day at his home. _

_So I explored, and I came across a mirror. A magical mirror. I knew it was magical from the moment I saw it, but I had no idea what the consequences of my actions would be._

This is only the Prologue- the chapters aren't going to be this short!

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter One

**The modern world**

Summary: Legolas is pulled into our modern day world - chaos ensues!

Disclaimer: I don't own any paraphernalia to do with Lord of the Rings. I do, however own the DVDs and the book(s).

My friend and I are going to be in this. She's Sam, I'm Georgina. Oh, also, I know Legolas isn't blonde in the book, but I think blonde suits his character better.

Problem with this? Tough

AN Oh my God, I've just about had it with this stinking spellchecker! It keeps claiming I've spelt 'colour' wrong, when all it's going to do if I ask it to correct me is shove the word 'color' straight in my face!

Sorry about that short rant, but my Dad has got the dictionary set to English (U.S) which, might I add, is not English, it's American. No offence meant if anybody's taken any.

Flames will be given to the next sweet-talking moron who asks me for a lighter. Do I look old enough to smoke?

Have fun!

_**Chapter One**_

Legolas opened his eyes groggily, eyelids flickering. Two girls were leaning over him, and one giggled excitedly. She seemed to be repeating the same phrase, over and over and over.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God"

"Shut up, Sammi, I think he's waking up!" the other replied.

He sat up weakly, suddenly aware of how noisy it was, how strange the air smelt. One of the girls offered him a hand, and he took it cautiously.

It then became apparent how similar the girls looked. They both had short, dark hair and pale skin. One was slightly taller than the other, and they both wore strange metal frames balanced on their noses, with glass in them.

The one he had heard being called 'Sammi' then spoke up.

"Umm… hello! I…er-"

And then a stream of blood spurted out of her nose. She nursed it with a tissue, giggling drunkenly. Her friend sighed and shook her head.

"Is she alright?" ventured Legolas nervously.

"Yup, she's fine. Her name's Sam… or Mélawen. I'm Georgina, or Aredhel in Elvish. But you probably already know that. Mind me asking how you got here?" she replied boredly.

"Yeah! How'd you get here! What's your favourite colour! Can you draw! Can I have your autograph… or can I hug you! Ooh! No no even better can I-"

"THAT'S enough Sammi!" Georgina clamped her hand over Sam's mouth before she could say anything more.

Sammi turned to her friend and ignored Legolas (!) for a moment.

"George! I only wanted to ask him if I could give him a tour round Bromley (a place near London for those of you who don't know)!"

"I'll bet my life you were" Georgina replied sarcastically.

This continued for quite some time. Legolas, getting rather bored, wandered off to the road. He cocked his head to one side curiously, staring at the metal contraptions whizzing along and disappearing into the distance. A couple of lights on the other side changed colour and the metal lumps began to stop.

Legolas frowned, and one person inside his lump of metal poked his head out of it.

"Hey, blondie!" Legolas looked at him quizzically, not because he recognised (RECOGNISED WITH AN 'S' YOU DAMNED SPELLCHECKER! NOT WITH A 'Z'!) the word blondie, but because he was being yelled at.

"Ya going t' cross the road or what! Or are ya just gonna stand there like a big dufus!" the man yelled irritatedly.

Legolas, as you can imagine, was completely lost. With that look on his face, he _did _look like a big dufus.

"I…apologise, could you-?" he was cut off as the man sped off. Legolas, who was quite taken aback, blinked a few times. '_I want to go back! I can not stand this place!_' he thought.

The girls, who had stopped their arguing, walked over to him.

"Sorry about that!" Sam pulled his arm against her, nuzzling into it. He frowned at her, and she giggled fangirlishly.

"Can you tell me how to get home- or rather back to Rivendell? That is the place I was in before I got here… although I do not suppose you know where Rivendell is…" he trailed off, hopelessly.

"On the contrary, I know where Rivendell is, I know about Edoras, Lothlorien, Fangorn, Osgilliath, Hobbiton…Mordor even!" Sam smiled proudly, and giggling again, dragged him across the road, her counterpart following.

"Then you can help me get back to Rivendell?" Legolas asked hopefully.

"Not likely" giggled Sam impishly. She pointed toward the Shopping Centre. "Onward!" she laughed, dragging him off quickly.

'_What did I do to deserve this?_' Legolas thought.

So what did you think?


End file.
